Stony: Bad Timing
by LokiLaufeyson1
Summary: Steve gets horny very easily and he hates it when Tony knows it. This time it happens during a meeting between all the Avengers. Stony. some Black Pepper.


Chapter 1

"Steeeeve! Steeeve, come out, come out wherever you aaare…"

"Tony! Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk about it."

"But Steve. Please. I'm here for you. Please sweetheart."

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll just wait here and NOT eat until you come out to talk."

"Don't you DARE! You know how much I hate it when you do that."

"I do know, that's why I'm gonna do it."

1 Hour Earlier…

Steve and Tony had just gotten back from fighting Prince Loki, again. Tony was explaining to the rest of the Avengers what went down.

"Okay, so Loki was like 'oh you can't defeat me, I'm a god and you are just a puny mortal' and I was like 'pshh, ya right. If we defeated you before I think we can do it again.' I mentioned hulk and he ran away with his septor between his legs. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

I always hate when Tony calls me that in front of our friends. Even though we came out as a couple in front of our friends months ago. It always makes me go a very bright shade of red. I once had a very long and personal talk with Natasha about Tony. Since she and Pepper had been together, she's learned a lot about Tony. She tells me everything that he's done. Everything. Even things I really don't want to hear. But I have recently become accustomed to speaking to her about my problems and she is such a good friend for sitting there and putting up with my girly fanatics.

Pepper and Natasha came out to us around the same time Tony and I did. I think they figured if we, the role models for the kids, could come out that easily then so could they. At first, Tony was taken aback by what they had said. Because you know, Pepper and him had been together for a while before he realized that he was gay. I could tell what he was thinking, did I turn her? No! It cant be!. I guess Pepper could tell too, because she told him no. After that, of course we all got up and congratulated them. Back in my time, this being so open about being gay would've been shunned upon, but since then I realized that this is a much better, loving, caring century than what I was raised in. Sometimes I'm glad I went down with that plane. If I hadn't I would be old and wrinkled and I would've never met the real and true love of my life. Tony. He may be an arrogant, single-minded, asshole to the rest of the Avengers, but when we're alone he's the perfect man. He's so funny and cautious and romantic and tender, I really wish he didn't play up that badass fiasco. The way he touches me, kisses me, plays with my hair. The sweet nothings he whispers in my ear. The gentle rocking of him when he's…. Stop it Steve! NO! This is not the time to be thinking of that. NO! We are in the middle of a meeting and you're getting yourself aroused just by the thought of Tony's hard, beautiful member slowly entering.. NO! Stop! Must think of something else. This is bad, bad, bad, so very, very bad. I can't let myself get this aroused right now. Especially since I'm in my suit that's so fucking fitted in every area. I hope Tony can't tell. Then I'm in deep shit because that smirk, that one sexy smirk just gets me. Every time. Please let this meeting be finished soon, I need Tony and his friend right now, desperately.

Steve doesn't look very comfortable. I wonder what's wrong. I'll be sure to ask him as soon as were done here. I hate to interrupt meetings because everyone, especially Black Pepper, is so nosey. Wait a minute, Steve only looks uncomfortable when he's horny. Oh. Oh, my. Steve. Not now. I meet his eyes and try to tell him that now is a bad time but I cant help but think that he's thinking of me right now. I end up smiling and chuckling under my breath. I know how much my smile gets to him so now he's definitely horny. Without a doubt. For fucks sake Steve can't you keep your composure for just one meeting!?

Fuck Tony knows, he knows how I feel right now and now he's gonna feel the same way and everything is gonna go to hell. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't take it anymore I'm out.

"Steve where do you think you're going? Steve? STEVE?"

"Sorry Fury, but I gotta go, I think I forgot something in the oven."

"Ok, So anyway…"

Damn it Steve, now I have to go after you and miss this boring meeting. Of course I'm loving it.

"If you'll excuse me Fury, I have to go check on my Capsicle. He never ever leaves anything in the oven." As I walk out the room I swear I heard Natasha say something on the lines of, they're gonna be making icing then. Whatever, I have to make sure my love is okay.

"Steeeeve! Steeeve, come out, come out wherever you aaare…"

"Tony! Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk about it."

"But Steve. Please. I'm here for you. Please sweetheart."

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll just wait here and NOT eat until you come out to talk."

"Don't you DARE! You know how much I hate it when you do that."

"I do know, that's why I'm gonna do it."

"Fine, Tony, just fine, I'll talk."

"Holy Shit! Steve you didn't tell me that you were that ready."

"Ya, well I don't tell you everything now do I."

"No, but you should, because you are beautiful, everything about you and definitely every part of you."

Tony walked over to Steve slowly undressing himself and getting hard just by looking at Steve's member. As soon as Tony was fully undressed he decided to be playful and jumped on the bed grabbing Steve's cock as he landed.

"Fuck Tony! You could be a little gentler you know. Although I am enjoying this side of you."

"Steve I always knew you liked it rough. Don't even try to play it off like it's something new to us."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

And there the conversation stopped and the moaning started. Tony grabbed the lube he has stashed everywhere in the house and squirted it all over Steve and himself. Slowly rubbing circles around his inner thighs just to tease Steve. It took all Steve's power not to release then and there. Tony had a way with him that could make him melt just by a grin. Tony slowly moved him hand closer to Steve walking his way up to him. Finally he grabbed him and Steve let out a whimper. Tony knew he was doing something right.

"God Tony stop teasing me, you're killing me right now."

"So I'm a god now. I wonder what Thor would think of that."

"TONY!"

"Hahaha, you know I'm just joking. I love you baby."

And with that he entered, Steve moaning into the pillows and Tony lasting just over an hour. They just knew how much they needed each other. Tony needed Steve, he couldn't live without Steve and Steve needed Tony just as much.


End file.
